


please tommy

by ellysitive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Possession, anyways the fandom wont let these two be happy, idk how to tag, so why should i lol, tell me if i missed smth !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellysitive/pseuds/ellysitive
Summary: Tommy should’ve persisted but all he did was nod dumbly and move onto something else.Now, Tommy wishes he did something.Here he is, cornered while his own best friend holds an axe to his throat.———or Tubbo gets possessed by that damn egg
Relationships: None, PLATONIC ONLY WTF, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	please tommy

Tommy stared with confused and frightened eyes at his best friend who stood before him, a glistening netherite axe gripped tightly in his shaking hands. Tubbo stared directly at him, his once shining blue eyes now turned a dull shade of red. This wasn’t his best friend anymore.

“Tubbo stop! I don’t know what the hell that fuckin’ egg told you but it isn’t worth it!” Tommy pleaded with an ever so slightly shaking voice. A little while ago, Tubbo had touched the egg with nothing to protect him whatsoever. He then started to cry and claim that the egg was mean.

At the time, Tommy laughed it off because Tubbo didn’t seem to look that affected but he started to become weirder as time progressed.

Soon he began to notice Tubbo staring at him for long periods of time with a dazed look in his eyes. Tommy didn’t think too much of it but those looks started to become more frequent and longer. What was weirder was that, after the moment was done, Tubbo would begin quietly muttering to himself. It was like he was arguing with someone who wasn’t there.

“I won’t do it, he’s my best friend I can’t do it.” Tubbo once mumbled to himself, his fingers twitching at his sides. Tommy had begin to grow worried after that.

Tommy tried asking Tubbo what was up but he was never too good at emotional comfort or something like that. “You can tell me if something is wrong Tubbo, you know that, right?” 

Tubbo just stared at him, the same look in his eyes. A minute later of uncomfortable shuffling from Tommy, Tubbo finally snapped out of it and put on the fakest smile Tommy has ever seen from the boy. 

“Of course Big Man! You’d be the first to know.” 

Tommy should’ve persisted but all he did was nod dumbly and move onto something else.

Now, Tommy wishes he did something. 

Here he is, cornered while his own best friend holds an axe to his throat.

“Tommy please don’t fight it...” Tubbo whispered, his eyes becoming frantic as if he was coming back to himself but he wasn’t in control of his body.

Tommy’s eyes widened, he could work with this. He knows this isn’t Tubbo, he knows that Tubbo would never dream of hurting him. It’s the Egg.

Suddenly, Tommy gripped the handle of the axe with both hands and shoved the shorter teen away from him. Tubbo stumbled until he tripped over a vine and fell onto his back, the axe breaking free from his tight grasp and landing on the floor. Tommy wasted no time in racing forward and taking the axe.

Tubbo just stared up at him, not bothering to pick himself up. That dazed look returned. Soon, he began to twitch as pleads left his mouth, hands reaching up to grip at his brown hair.

“Stop it I don’t want to hurt him..” Tubbo mumbled, his voice shaking as he was near tears. “Please stop, not him, please...”

Tommy felt his own eyes water at the sight before him. His friend was still in there, he just needs to help him! Maybe take him to Church Prime? He just barely remembers hearing it being mentioned and that it might help.

“Come on Tubbo, get up, we’re gonna get help, alright?” Tommy’s voice was soft and quiet for once as he held out his hand for the shorter to take.

Tommy watched as the other timidly nod, his own hand reaching out to Tommy’s. The younger felt himself begin to smile, everything was going to be okay.

The smile didn’t last for long as the older suddenly slapped Tommy’s hand away. “I don’t need your help!” Tubbo cried out, his voice accompanied by another. Tubbo looked up at Tommy with tear stained frightened eyes. “You’ve gotten in the way far too many times!” His voice was strained but the second voice was loud and angry. 

Tommy felt scared to say the least. 

Before Tommy could react, Tubbo jumped onto his feet and grabbed the handle of the netherite axe, trying to take it back. 

Tommy tightly held on, “Tubbo stop it! We can help you just fucking STOP!” Tommy pleaded but was interrupted when Tubbo abruptly kicked Tommy in the stomach, sending the younger to the floor. It forced Tommy to let go of the axe.

Tommy groaned in pain but quickly came to his senses once he heard footsteps racing towards him. 

Tommy wasted no time and rolled to the side right at the moment Tubbo swung the axe. The blade dug into the wooden floor and Tommy knows he would’ve been dead if he moved a second too late.

Tubbo ripped the axe out of the ground and turned to Tommy who was scrambling to his feet. Tommy could see that the boy was still crying, his eyes wide. 

Tommy could see the internal struggle the boy was going through.

Tubbo swung the axe again, just narrowly missing Tommy’s abdomen, the younger letting out an ‘oh shit!’. 

Tubbo growled before raising the axe the swing once again. Tommy took this moment to grab his own axe from his inventory. Why he didn’t do it sooner is a mystery to him. “Tubbo stop, I don’t want to hurt you.” Tommy uselessly pleaded once more, hoping it would get to his best friend.

Unfortunately, Tubbo swung the axe again and just barely grazed Tommy’s stomach, a thin red line forming on the younger. 

Tommy hissed in pain but swung his own axe, knocking right into the blade of Tubbo’s axe, sending the boy off balance at the sudden weight. 

For a moment, Tubbo came to himself and looked at Tommy, “Please just kill me... I don’t want to be like this...” His voice was barely above a whisper as he let the axe drop to the floor. “I don’t want to hurt you...” 

Tommy quickly shook his head no. “Absolutely fucking not Tubbo! We can get you help, yeah? Then we can go to the bench and play Blocks!” His own voice shook as he desperately tried to hold back his own tears.

Tubbo shook his head, “It’s no use for me Tommy... I don’t feel like myself.”

“But we can fix that!”

“THERE’S NO HOPE FOR ME!” Tubbo screamed out, that second voice fading in and out. Tubbo’s eyes darkened once again. It didn’t take long until he grabbed the dagger he kept on his belt and charged at Tommy.

Tommy stepped out of the way as the boy swung the smaller dagger. Even though he was a bigger weapon, he doesn’t want to chance hurting the shorter. “Tubbo I know you’re still in there! You need to fight it! You’re strong, I know you can do this!”

Tubbo shook his head wildly, “Shut up! Stop trying to help me!” He charged forward once again, the dagger held tightly in his hands as he backed Tommy into a corner. “I’m not going to stop until one of us are dead!” The second voice boomed louder than Tubbo’s voice.

Tommy saw the other approaching but he couldn’t escape. Vines blocked both his sides and if he charged at Tubbo, there’s no doubt the other would stab him fatally. 

Before he could think about an escape, Tubbo raced towards him once again. 

Tommy had no other choice.

He squeezed his eyes shut and swung the axe. 

Tommy felt the axe slice into something.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes. 

There stood Tubbo, an axe stuck into his side, staring at Tommy with pained blue eyes.

Blue eyes. Tubbo was back.

Tubbo slowly looked down, staring at his own blood pooling to the floor before looking back up at the younger.

“Tommy...” He whispered before dropping to the floor. 

Tommy’s eyes widened, a few tears slipping out as he quickly ran to Tubbo’s side. He didn’t want to take the axe out knowing that it would just make the boy bleed out faster.

Tommy placed Tubbo’s head on his lap, not caring about the warm blood soaking into his pants. “No no no no...” He cried.

Tubbo’s blue eyes slowly traveled up to meet Tommy’s, life quickly draining out of them. He opened his mouth to speak but only coughed up blood. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. “I don’t...wanna die... Tommy please...” He gurgled out, a shaking bloodied hand reaching up.

Tommy wasted no time and grasped at Tubbo’s cold hand. “I’m here Tubbo... I won’t let you die, alright?” He lied through his teeth. There was no way Tubbo was making it out alive.

It seemed to satisfy Tubbo though. He weakly smiled, “I know you won’t... Can we... Can we listen to Cat after this...?” Tubbo asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Tommy pitifully chuckled as more tears rolled down his cheeks, “Yeah we can, then we can listen to Mellohi and maybe cause some more chaos?” 

Tubbo’s grasp of Tommy’s hand got weaker, “I’d like that...” He mumbled. 

“Come on Big Man, don’t you fucking dare close your eyes.” Tommy begged, his voice becoming more frantic.

“Can I take a nap? All this fighting can make a person tired..” Tubbo’s eyes grew heavier and heavier. 

Tommy quickly shook his head as he held Tubbo closer. “No no no...” He cried.

“T-Tommy... Take care of ‘em and yourself, all right?” Tubbo used the last of his energy to smile at Tommy. “Can you do that... for me?” It was becoming harder to stay awake.

Tommy sobbed as he nodded, “Of course Big Man...” 

Tubbo hummed before his eyes finally slipped shut. “Love you... Tom...” His voice trailed off. His grip on Tommy’s hand loosened as his entire body went limp and cold.

Tommy’s eyes squeezed shut once again as he just cried. He lost his best friend, he was the one to do it too. He rocked the two of them back and forth and shook his head over and over again, not wanting to accept his friend’s death. 

“I love you too Tubbo, just please wake up...” He prayed uselessly to himself.

“Please wake up...”

The silence was deafening to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> so this all started when a two friends and me decided to have a writing competition. the prompt was clingy duo and angst. so i wrote this as my entry :3. this was HEAVILY inspired by Maze Runner: The Death Cure and if you’ve seen the movie then you know which scene i based this off💔 i was even listening to ‘Please Tommy, Please’ while writing so.........i mean...it works <:3
> 
> anyways PLEASE let me know if i missed any tags !! i dont want to accidentally hurt anyone so yeah!! hope u enjoyed :))


End file.
